Guardian Angel
by Jinx-neko
Summary: Have you ever died? Well Kat has, and ever since she has been tease for her strange behaviors. With her mother, Kat Hanaroshi moves into the Sohma's neighborhood, and she's bringing some unnexpected surprises.
1. Prolugue

**Guardian Angel**

And so I'm back with a new story. Sorry for dissapearing on ya'll, you could say I was on a sabatical. I'm still writing my other stories I've just hit a temporary wall. So enjoy this one. I've had it around for a while now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, just this plot, its outcome, and Kat.

_

* * *

_

_From the desktop of:_

_Kat Hanaroshi _

_7/23/03_

_Have you ever died?_

_Or found yourself hanging off the cliff of life with one finger?_

_Then just as you're about to fall into the jaws of death you're rescued by an angel; and then you are forever cursed to live a life no longer taken for granted, and teased because of medical conditions._

_Well maybe you haven't, but I have. I was six when it happened. I was teased then, too, but only because boys are rude and like to tease little girls until they cry. So I often spent my time playing one-man catch in the yard. Then one fateful day, the wind blew the ball out of my reach and into the street. My mama was on the phone and my father was in his home office. I didn't want to bother them, so being considerate I went to retrieve the ball myself. I never saw the truck and got hit. I was thrown, lifeless of course, into a brick wall. The frantic truck driver quickly called an ambulance, though I could have been dead. When the paramedics came they did everything they possibly could to keep me alive. Sadly it wasn't good enough, and they eventually gave up. Now remember that cliff I told you about? Well that's where I was, just about to give up, too. But like I also said an angel came and helped me. I woke up in the hospital bed after that. All around me people were rejoicing and saying how much of a miracle it was that I survived. That was all I remembered about that day. I woke up again days later with my mama watching over me, but my father was long gone. That left mama to pay the medical bill. I had suffered from a concussion and a broken leg. I had to learn how to speak and walk all over again. I also had to take a lot of medication and they turned my once sleek black hair a snowy white and my serene blue eyes a hypnotic yellow. I also obtained an obsession for fish and milk while other kids liked candy and sweets. I got out of the hospital when I was eight and because I was teased a lot I managed to get myself into the right grade. But I also began to isolate myself, clinging to high places and dark room, whatever I could find to escape the torment of my classmates. My mama finally got worried enough to sent me to a shrink, and he came up with some wacked out conclusion that I thought I was a cat with only a few lives left to spare. My mama took his word and tried to honor my 'decision' by changing my name official to Kat, just more to be teased about. After that my mama got a job that involved moving around a lot, so I decided to drop the whole making friends thing, and picked up sewing. This, however, made my mama sad when she realized she couldn't bond with me over shopping like other teenage girls. I wonder if she ever noticed that she was the only person I actual talked to. I guess not. And besides, who said I wanted to be like other teenage girls, I like being unique thank you very much. And I'll never understand how parent always complain about their kids always wanting them to buy everything in the world, but as soon as you stop wanting stuff from them they get sad. But, yeah, I guess that brings us to today. It's another school in another town in another city, big whoop. _

_-Kat-_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Kit-kat!" The sound of Natsuki Hanaroshi's voice resonated through the two story house. She stood at the bottom of her steps, leaning on the railing while she tried to put on a shoe and an earring at the same time. "Come down here. I wanna see you before I leave." She gets no reply and with a distressed huff, she put down her shoe and glanced fleetingly at her watch as she raced up the stairs. She really didn't have time for one of Kat's not-going-to-school hissy fits. She stopped at Kat's door, a black sign that read 'Danger' dangled from a nail hammered into it, and knocked. When she hears no movement she pushed the door open, getting it stuck once in the swamp of clothes on the floor.

"Kat," she called again. "Please don't do this." Natsuki stepped reluctantly into the dark room, wading through the clothes. She glanced at the window, the blinds shut tight and thick black curtains pulled close, letting in only a sliver of light. Biting her lips, Natsuki glanced around the room, piles of fabric clung desperately to the discarded sewing machine pushed into a corner. Thread and needles were piled up on top of the small vanity, covering the small collection of knickknacks and jewelry. Kat's guitar case sat lonely on the neatly made bed, the guitar propped against the wall. It's owner was nowhere to be found.

"Kat?" Natsuki stepped over a pile of shoes and walked toward the closet. She then stepped back when she noticed a pair of golden eyes floating in the closet doorway.

"I'm not going," came Kat's sweet but serious voice, as she stepped out of the closet. She brushed past her mother and stood in front of the large, antique mirror. She had acquired it at a garage sale when she was eleven. The mirror shone dully in the stream of light, the glass painstakingly clean.

Natsuki placed her delicately manicured hands on her hips, her lips pursed. "And why, may I ask, not?"

"You may," Kat said dismissively. She turned to face her mother. "I see no point in attending a school that I will only participate in for one month," Her eyes narrowed as they battled with her mothers blue ones. Natsuki looked away, biting her lip again.

"Alright," she said, sighing. "If I promise not to move again, will you go?"

Kat poised a thoughtful look before shaking her white head. She crossed her arms over her chest, revealing black painted nails. "That was only one of three conditions."

Natsuki rolled her eyes, staring at the ceiling for a moment. "Oh, really?" she asked, sarcasm coating her words. "Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Of course," Kat said diplomatically. A smile tugged at Natsuki's lips. "My second problem is the teasing." The smile disappeared completely and Natsuki sighed again.

"Oh for heaven's sake Kat, you're in high school. Don't you think your new classmates are passed that stage?"

Kat shook her head. "No, mama, they're not. They just gave it a new name. It's called bullying." Kat then turned back to look at herself in the mirror, clutching her hands into a fist so that glossy black nails bit into pale skin. A look of pure disgust crossed her face. "Could you have bought a shorter skirt? This one is just way to long," she turned to give her mother an appraising look.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry." Natsuki apologized, walking over to the distressed teen. She pulled a lock of Kat's white hair behind her ear. "That was the last one they had." Kat glared at her reflection and Natsuki bit down on her bottom lip again. "You could always put something on under it," she suggested. Kat put her finger to her chin thoughtfully before smiling to reveal eerily pointed teeth. She then hopped back into the thick darkness of her closet.

"Come on, hon, we're gonna be late," Natsuki called over the clatter of hangers. She tapped her foot impatiently and glanced at her wrist watch.

"Ta-da," Kat yelled leaping out of the closet, dressed warmly in thick black leggings and heavy, worn combat boots to hide her pale, skinny legs. She did a little spin, grabbing her blazer in the process, and then turned to face her mother, her eyes glowing warmly. "Thanks, mama."

"See, all better now, huh?" Natsuki smiled as she watched Kat miraculously locate a thin silver chain out of the mess on her dresser. She hung it around her neck tapping the orange cat charm.

"Uh-huh." Kat looked at her mother, confused. "I thought you said we're gonna be late?"

Natsuki's eyes widened in shock and she darted out of the room. "Bye, sweetie," she called. "You'll be fine." And then she was gone.

"You'll be fine," Kat repeated her mother's words as she pedaled quickly on her ten-speed, trying to make it to school on time. Her bike was an old rusted piece of junk. The silver paint was quickly wearing away leaving behind a copper rust, the tires were threadbare, and the frame was clunky. But it was also light weight. It flew like the wind, the trees and houses were nothing but a blur as she rushed on, swerving expertly to avoid cars. "Just don't be yourself."

"Hey, watch out!" shouted a high feminine voice. It was soon followed by a steady honk of a loud horn. Scowling, Kat glared at the truck that was coming at her, full speed. In one quick moment she tucked her legs above her head and jumped, sending the clunky bike barreling to the curb, where it wouldn't get in the way. She, herself, twisted agilely in the air and rose a good five feet. The toes of her combat boots landed solidly on the thick glass, cracking it slightly, and she squatted, slapping the glass with her hand.

"H-hey bub, d-didn't you s-see me?!" Kat yelled, her speech wavering.

"Are you alright?" the driver asked, jumping out of the truck.

"Do I lu-look alright?" Kat asked. The driver stared at her in confusion, not really sure how to answer.

"N-no I'm not ah-alright. Y-you just tried to rh-run me over wh-wh-with your damn truck!" she yelled, sliding off of the hood, nimbly.

"I honked," he said meekly, shrinking from her classical glare.

"Wow you huh-honked! Duh-don't you feel speh-special? Ya wh-want a medal?"

"I…I…" he stammered.

"C-cars duh-huh-on't have the rh-right of way, psycho," she ranted. "I ought to suh-huh-s-suh-"

"Sue?" the driver asked patiently.

"Shut-up!" Kat boomed. With one last glared Kat picked up her bike and examined it for damage. Satisfied that it was none the worse for wear, she climbed on. "Get out of here!" she called threateningly to the driver, who hurriedly climbed into his truck. And Kat noticed, to her amusement, that he drove more carefully. That was also when Kat notice three teens. They had obviously watched what had just been played out. She took one look at their uniform before quickly peddling away.

Kat locked her bike to the bicycle rack with aching precision, and then turned toward the face of the famed Kaibara High. It was four floors of white cement. The stones twinkled cheekily and the wide front door was open in an odd smile. Students swarmed in and out of the school in a pulsating mob. Kat ducked her head and hurried through the doors. After signing in with the register and getting her locker, she headed into the now empty hall. Realizing that she was quite late, Kat made no adjustment to her leisurely stride. She came to her homeroom, a hot blush creeping up her face as she walked in to find twenty pair of eyes watching her.

"You the new student," the teacher, a tall slender woman, asked in a haughty voice. Kat feverishly nodded her head, keeping her eyes focused on her thick black combat boots. Sensing Kat's discomfort, she pointed toward a seat by the window and skipped the embarrassing introductions. For that, Kat was grateful.

"Ms.?" Someone asked, snapping Kat out of her daydream. Kat looked up to see three people standing in front of her. Her waker was a feminine looking boy. He was tall and slender with purplish-grey hair and violet eyes. A soft smile was plastered on his face. Next to him was a girl much shorter than he. She had dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes that glowed with warmth as she smiled. Lastly, behind both of them was a boy about the same height as the first boy. He, however, was not smiling like the other two. He had a head of orange hair and his crimson eyes seem to bore into Kat's subconscious. Despite this Kat liked him a whole lot better than the other two. Kat stared at them for a while before quickly looking down at her desk. 'Great they saw my eyes. I'm defiantly gonna get teased now.' Kat thought bitterly.

"KAT HANAROSHI OF CLASS 2-D YOU ARE WANTED IN THE MAIN OFFICE." The P.A. announced, breaking Kat's thoughts. "AGAIN KAT HANAROSHI OF 2-D PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE MAIN OFFICE."

'Huh, okay, did I do something wrong?' Kat stood up and quickly left, but not before taking one last look at the orange haired boy.

"Come in," someone said, when Kat knocked on the door. Kat opened the door and walked in. There was the principle, a pale old man with small spectacles and balding grey hair, and two police man. One was short and plump with stringy, greasy blonde hair. The other was buff and tall. He looked like he had a tan and a 12 o'clock shadow.

"Are you Kat Hanaroshi-san?" the buff police officer asked, his voice deep and loud.

'Well duh, if I wasn't do you think I'd be here?' Kat thought but nodded her head all the same. The officer shifted uncomfortably before speaking again.

"We're really sorry to tell you this, but there was a bank robbery today and-" he didn't continue.

'Okay there was a bank robbery, what does that have to do with me?'

"Your mother, Natsuki Hanaroshi, was at the bank and was shot," the chubby officer informed her.

"She was immediately rushed to a hospital, but sadly she died there," the other officer concluded with a solemn face.

'What!? No, it can't be my mom. They must have got the identity wrong. My mama's at her job, she'll be home when I get back.' Kat thought, shaking her head. The thought of her mother dying just wouldn't register in her mind. The officers' words were nothing but a murmur as she felt herself drowning in a sea of lukewarm water, drifting into semi-conciseness. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks and Kat quickly left the room and headed for the school roof.

Kat pushed open the door and scrambled to the edge of the roof. Once there she broke down and fell to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs and began sobbing, rocking herself back and forth. The sound of laughter broke through the air followed by the lunch bell. Kat silently cursed them for their cheerfulness. 'How can they be so happy? They should be miserable like me. Why is it that time keeps moving even though she's gone? Why is it just me? It's just not fair!' Kat though, still sobbing into her knees. Her thoughts were soon followed by the sound of the roof's metal door. Voices now filled the air. Kat's tears stopped momentarily as she lifted up her head to see who was there, but then her mother appeared in her mind and she broke down into tears again. Hearing the voices approach her, Kat tried, unsuccessfully, to make herself invisible by balling herself up. So, in an attempt to not be seen Kat pulled herself up off the floor and began walking towards the door, whipping furiously at her tears.

"Hanaroshi-san," she heard someone call to her. Kat ignored the call and quickened her pace, keeping her amber eyes focused on her boots, which was hard to do with the tears blurring her vision.

"Hanaroshi-san," the girl called again, catching up to Kat. She put a gentle hand on Kat's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Kat, roughly, shrugged her hand away and kept walking.

"Hey, what the hell was that for? She just asked you a damn question," an angry voice yelled. Kat glared down at her boots, her fist tightening at her side.

"Kyo-kun, its okay," the girl said reassuringly.

"No it's not Tohru," the boy named Kyo yelled. "She has no right to treat you that way. She obviously has no respect."

"Heh. Your one to talk." a calm and icy voice said.

"Shut-up you damn Yuki." Kyo said angrily. While he was distracted Kat carefully made her way for the roof door.  
"Hey, I wasn't done with you!" Kyo yelled. This time Kat turned around to face him, glaring as tears continued to streak down her cheeks. It was the first time she ever looked anyone straight in the eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked concern filling his voice. Kat stared at him in shock but didn't answer. She slowly began making her way back toward him as if pulled by some unnatural force. Then she did something that surprised even herself. She wrapped her arms around him, and when he didn't push her away she clung to him tightly, sobbing into his shirt. Soon Kat's crying stopped and she drifted into unconsciousness.

The sound of pots woke Kat out of her deep slumber. She opened her eyes to find herself in a dark unfamiliar room. Looking at the window she figured that it was way after school. Wearily, she rolled out of the bed and stood up disoriented. Her head was throbbing and she could barely see as she walked over towards the door to her far right. She walked out into the hallway and squinted. Light flooded the room and blinded her. Cautiously she walked forward, searching for a wall. She unluckily found the stairs instead and tripped over the top step. Kat closed her eyes tightly and braced for impact. It came but she didn't hit the hard floor. She looked up and into a pair of crimson eyes. Kat blink before noticing her position and scrambled to her feet. A hot blush stole across her face as she stared down at her black socks.

"Kyo-kun are you okay?" the girl, Tohru, asked Kyo. He stared at his hands before nodding his head in reply.  
"Hanaroshi-san, are you okay," she then asked Kat. Kat didn't reply, staring at her socks and wondering how she got there.

"Hanaroshi-san?" Kat nodded her head quickly before walking past them and heading towards the door. She quietly pulled on her boots and was about to leave when someone stopped her.  
"Don't you want to at least stay for dinner?" Kat looked up to see a man probably in his late 20's. He wore a dark blue kimono and his black hair was messy as if he just woke up. Kat looked back at the door before reluctantly following the group into the kitchen. The light was brighter her and Kat squinted her eyes, willing them to adjust to the brightness. The smell of beef stew filled her nose as her vision cleared up. She noticed a tray of onigiris set on the table. Kat sat down next to Kyo and Yuki.

"Oh, Hanaroshi-Sohma-san, I still haven't introduced myself." Tohru said. She extended her hand over the table for Kat to shake. "I'm Tohru Honda." Kat shook her hand but said nothing in return. Tohru then pointed at each person in turn. "That's Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure Sohma." Kat gave each of them a small smile before looking down at the onigiris Tohru placed in front of her. Cautiously she picked up one and bit into it. It was like biting into a large onion, Kat looked down to see leeks inside the onigri. Kat hated leeks.

"Uh…Tohru-kun, I don't think she likes leeks," Shigure said when he noticed Kat's face paled.

"I'm really sorry, I should heave asked to see what you preferred," Tohru apologized once again, bowing her head. Kat gave her a small smile to show that she was alright.

"So, what do you like?" Yuki asked. Kat didn't answer. She'd gone so long talking to only her mother she wasn't really comfortable taking to other people. Thinking about it now, her voice probably died with her mom. As the thought of her mama crossed her mind she hung her head in sadness.

"Here," she heard Kyo say, she looked up just in time to see him shove an onigiri under her nose. Cautiously she took it. Everyone watched her anxiously as she took a bite. Suddenly her face lit up.

"We made a discovery!" Shigure and Tohru shouted excitedly.

"What did you give her?" Yuki asked, curiously. Kyo shrugged in reply.

"Nothing really, I just gave her some cod fish."

Kat finished her onigiri silently watching everyone in amusement. Feeling a little parched she looked around the room for something to drink. She then spotted a carton of milk next to Kyo. She stared at it for a while until Kyo noticed. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she quickly turned back to stare at the table, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Do you want some?" Kyo asked, shyly Kat nodded her head as the room grew quiet again. It was like she were some new toy that did something new every time Kyo said something to her, and everyone wanted to know her response. Kat looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"What the hell are ya'll staring at!" Kyo yelled. "Damn, she's not some animal in some zoo."

"Aw, Kitty's coming to the rescue of his girlfriend," Shigure sang, as both Kat and Kyo's face turned red.

'Kitty,' Kat thought, confused. 'Why did he call him Kitty?'

"She's not my girlfriend," Kyo yelled at him. He then shoves to cup of milk into Kat's hands. "Here," he said awkwardly, sitting back down. Kat looked at the milk then at Kyo. She grinned brightly revealing her eerily pointed canines. Kyo blinked in surprise then blushed.

"Wow Hanaroshi-san," Tohru exclaimed. "Your smile is so pretty!" Kat blushed madly in reply and stuffed another onigiri into her mouth.

After dinner Kat waved goodbye and headed out the door, wheeling her bike next to her. 'Wow, they sure are nice. Nobody's treated me that way, well except my mom.' Kat thought. The thought of her mother brought tears to her eyes. She hastily wiped them away.

"Hey, you okay?" someone asked, startling Kat. She turned around sharply to see

Kyo walk out of the trees. Kat placed her head over her heart.

"Duh-don't do th-that," Kat stuttered. Startled to hear her own voice, she clasped her hands over mouth.

"I knew you could talk," Kyo said, smirking. Kat lowered her hands and returned his smirk with one of her own.

"Oh really, you didn't cross me as being smart."

"Well I guess you learned something."

"Oh? Sure I did," Kat replied sarcastically.

"So are you gonna tell me your name or do I have to guess?" Kyo asked walking up to Kat. Kat poised a thoughtful look.

"Well shouldn't you know already? I'm sure all of you were paying attention to the intercom earlier today."

Kyo shrugged. "Yeah, but it's only polite to introduce yourself."

Kat raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh and suddenly you're Mr. Polite. If I recall Tohru was the one that introduce you."

"Fine, fine," Kyo said, giving in. "I'm Kyo Sohma, and you are?"

"My name is Kat. Kat Hanaroshi."

Now it was Kyo's turn to give Kat a questioning look. "That's really your name?"

"Yeah…why," Kat asked suspiciously.

"Oh no reason, it's just that most people don't name their children after animals."

"Yeah, well my mama was a creative person," Kat said defensively, hoping Kyo wouldn't notice her hesitation when she mentioned her mother. "Beside's it fits my personality. What are you doing here anyway?"

Kyo hesitated, his face turning red as he thought it over. "Well, I kinda thought that maybe I could walk you home."

"Oh?" Kat asked, her face turning red, also. "Well that's very nice of you… but I doubt you can keep up with Silver." Kat said off-handedly, patting her rusty bike. Kyo gave it a once over then smirked.

"I'm up for a challenge."  
"You asked for it," Kat told him, jumping onto her bike. "On the count of three….1…2…3," She then peddled off with Kyo running closely behind her. Halfway to her home she started to feel sorry for Kyo. She got of and let him ride with her clinging to his back, since there was no basket.

"Hey you never did tell me why you were crying on the roof today." Kyo said as they sped down the street.

"Well, you never asked," Kat retorted, tightening her arms around Kyo's waist as they turned a corner.

"Well I'm asking now." Kyo said pausing at another corner.

"Turn right," Kat instructed, then sighed. "Kyo, do you honestly think I'd tell someone that I just met something important and personal, just like that?"

"Actually I think you would. If you really didn't trust me you wouldn't let me take you home, now would you?" Kyo asked turning the bike right.

Kat thought about it for a while then shrugged. She had to admit that he did have a point. "Fine…if you really liked to know, it because….well my mama…she died today," Kat told him blinking away tears and swallowing a sob. "And well…she's kind of all the family I have." Swallowing down a lump in her throat Kat let out a watery laugh. "You know she was the only person I used to talk to. You should feel lucky Kyo."

"I don't know. Tell you the truth I think I liked it better when you didn't talk." Kyo teased.

"Ha, ha," Kat said sarcastically. Suddenly she spotted her house. "Oh, this is it Kyo." Kyo pulled up in front of the house and hopped off the bike.

"Thanks Kyo," Kat said blinking away the last of her tears.

"You gonna be okay?" Kyo asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Kat gave him a questioning look. "Why? Do you wanna spend the night?" Kyo blushed but didn't reply. At this Kat gasped. "Oh wow Kyo, you're not trying to take advantage of me, are you?!" she asked, faking a surprised look.

"N-no," Kyo yelled his face turning red. Kat laughed.

"Calm down, Kyo. I was only joking," Kat told him. "Anyway I'll be fine, but I'm probably not gonna come to school for the rest of this week."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well since I did suffer a loss in the family I'm allowed some time off. You know to settle the funeral affairs and stuff like that." Kat informed him, and then she quickly added, "That is if I can manage to do that."

Kyo didn't speak. He stared at Kat carefully as if he expected her to burst into tears at any moment.

"I'm fine, really," Kat reassured. "You know you're pretty concerned about someone that you just met."

Kyo shrugged. "I guess I am. Well I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye Kyo," Kat said before disappearing into the garage with her bike.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kat laid on her bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. Like always, her shades were drawn tight, closing the room off from the bright light outside. With a sigh, Kat rolled over, knocking her guitar case off of her bed and stared at the black digital clock, the neon green light showing that it was 11:32 P.M. Kat sighed again before letting her eyes drift towards a photo sitting on her side dresser, it and her clock the only occupants. She picked it up and squinted at it. It was a picture of her and her mother taken that year on New Years, during a festival held in the last town Kat lived in. Kat was wearing a homemade kimono; it was midnight blue with luminescent white lilies on it. She was holding a sparkler and a wide grin was spread across her face. Her mother, Natsuki Hanaroshi, was standing next to her, she was also smiling, and her arm was slung over Kat's shoulder. Fireworks had exploded in the background adding to the festive theme.

With another sigh, Kat placed the photo back onto the table; tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Stupid photo," she mumbled, wiping her eyes dry. She then propped herself up on the bed and looked around the dimly lit room. 'Ugh, I really should think about cleaning this place,' Kat thought searching for a safe place to place her feet. With a lot of effort and struggle she managed to make her way over her closet. It was just as messy as the room; most of the clothes lay on the floor. Shaking her head, Kat randomly grabbed a pair of cargo pants, then swiped a shirt off the sewing machine and headed out the room. Once dressed and fed with a light breakfast of fish and milk, she headed out the house.

'Hmm, I wanted to explore the city, yet somehow I ended up at school.' Kat thought with a sigh, as she stared up at the face of the famed Kalibara High. Shaking her head, Kat turned around and began to walk away. Hopefully no one would notice her because she didn't feel like being accused of skipping. After walking for a while she found a park that was close to the school. Here's were she spent the rest of the day, occasionally crying as a thought of her mother hit her.

The next day Kat ended up at the school again. This time, however, she walked inside and headed for the roof. She sighed in relief when she managed to get there before the lunch bell. She walked over to the edge and sat down, allowing her legs to hang off the ledge. Here she had an excellent view of the city. Kat shivered and rubbed her arms, silently wishing she had brought her blazer. She then looked up at the sky, glaring up at the grey clouds that loomed overhead. Sighing, she shook her head. Kat wasn't particularly fond of the rain; you could say she downright hated it, another thing that made her seem more catlike. However today, instead of hating it for making everything look depressing, Kat felt that it mirrored her mood. Suddenly a booming thunder, a crack of lighting, and the slamming of the roofs metal door, broke thought Kat's peace and startled her. She let out a high pitched scream then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. When she heard no movement behind her she sighed.

"What are you doing?" someone asked. Both shocked and startled, Kat turned slowly around to see Kyo towering over her, looking extremely pissed off.

"Nothing," Kat replied casually, shocked again to hear her own voice. After all she did go a whole day without speaking. Kyo cocked his head to a side, staring at Kat intensely.

"What?"

"Where'd you get that shirt from?"

Kat looked down at her shirt, confused. "I made it, why?"

"Oh no reason really," Kyo answered, shoving his hands into his pocket. He then smirked and said nonchalantly, "I'm just flattered that you would put my name on your shirt." Shocked, Kat looked again at her shirt. Sure enough in bright orange letters was the name 'Kyo'. Blushing brightly, Kat glared at Kyo.

"Yeah right," she snapped. "'Kyo is actually a very common name. For all you know I could of used 'Ryo'." Kat then folded her arms over her chest. "'Kyo was just the name that fit the cat." Kyo raised an eyebrow in confusion but Kat ignored him. She couldn't believe she actually put someone's name on her shirt. Thinking about it, it was probably just the influence of hanging around other people. What else could it be? Not knowing the answer to that question Kat tuned in to what Kyo was saying.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna come to school this week."

"I did, but I really don't think I can set up a funeral by myself," Kat admitted.

"Well you're probably right there," Kyo agreed. "So, since you realized that, why weren't you in class today?"

"I didn't feel like going," Kat told him hotly. Kyo blinked at her, and then shrugged. An uncomfortable silence engulfed them, finally Kat broke it.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends, or something," she asked. Just then the bell rang. Kyo turned to walk away. Just as he was about to leave he turned to face Kat.

"Actually I am with one of my friends, if you want to call yourself that." Then, turning back around, he waved. "See you later."

Kat stared in shock at Kyo's retreating figure. 'Wow he thinks of me as a……..a friend?' she thought, a smile breaking across her face.' I just might like it here after all.'

Kat walked slowly towards the school gate, the rain pelted her clothes to her body. She turned around to face the school and leaned against the gate, a bright smile on her face. Yeah she hated the rain, and yeah her mother just died, but that still didn't wipe the smile from her face. Oddly, she was extremely happy. Why? She had absolutely no clue. Kat shook her head and chuckled lightly. Then she looked at the dark cloudy sky, allowing the rain to wash her white hair out of her face. Suddenly, feeling very childish, she pushed herself off of the gate, spreading her arms out and began to spin on the spot. The rain and wind swirled around her, wrapping her in a wet blanket.

"Oooooooooo that looks like fun," a childish voice rang.

Startled, Kat jerked to a stop. Without realizing it the area had suddenly become very crowded as students rushed out of the school. Not far from where she stood was a small boy with brilliant blonde hair. He, just like Kat was a few seconds ago, was spinning in wild circles, an umbrella was discarded at his feet. Blushing madly, Kat's eyes landed on the group standing behind the boy. It consisted of Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and three other people Kat didn't know.

"Momiji-kun, you'll catch a cold," Tohru said, running over to the boy's side. The boy stopped spinning and Kat noticed that he was wearing the girl's school uniform, but with shorts.

"That was fun!" he shouted, giggling.

Nervously Kat pushed her wet hair out of her face and behind her ear, her blush reddening. "This is embarrassing." she mumbled, as Tohru ran over her saying something about catching a cold in the rain. She wasn't really paying Tohru much attention because she noticed the tired look on Kyo's face. He looked like he would faint at any second.

"Oh, don't worry about Kyo." Tohru said, noticing Kat's gaze. "He always gets like this on rainy days. But he never likes it when anyone helps him so it's best to leave......him alone." Tohru drifted off because Kat was already made her way towards Kyo. She gently pulled the umbrella out of his hand and he made no effort to get it back.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked but he never got a chance to answer.

"Wow! It looks like she tamed Kyo," the boy called Momiji shouted excitedly, giggling as he tugged on Tohru's arm. "Kyo must really like her, huh?"

"You want to say that again, you little brat," Kyo shouted, but it seemed like her didn't have the energy to keep up the fight.

"Kyo," Kat asked, her words colored with concern.

"I'm fine. Now, give me that damn umbrella." Kyo demanded, reaching for it but Kat quickly pulled it away from him. He tried again but still didn't get it so he angrily shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Ha, orange top gots an owner." a girl with blonde hair said. Kyo opened his mouth to yell but Kat elbowed him in his ribs. Then she turned her attention to the 4 unknown people. Two of them were girls. Kat vaguely remembered them from her class. One was the blonde haired girl. She looked tough like she was once in a gang. She also wore the uniform skirt long, which slightly angered Kat 'cause she had the short kind. Her eyes were a nice shade of blue and she was tall, close to 6 feet. The other girl had raven black hair that was pulled into a long single braid. She also wore her uniform skirt long. Her eyes were a really dark brown that could easily be mistake for black, or maybe it was black.

"Hey," the blonde haired girl called, addressing Kat. "You the new student, right?" Kat nodded her head shyly, stepping back to hide behind Kyo a little.

"You have unusual waves, but they are serene." The other girl said in a monotone voice. Confused Kat threw Kyo a questioning look.

"Don't ask," Kyo said. Kat nodded then shrugged. Everyone else stared at them, confused with their silent exchange.

"Oh, Hanaroshi-san, these are my two best friends, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani," Tohru introduced, pointing them out respectively.

"And I'm Momiji Sohma," Momiji said bubbly, jumping up and down like an excited rabbit. "What's your name?" Kat stared at him for a while, blinking as the question registered then she shot Kyo a look that clearly said, 'help me'. Kyo sighed in response and shook his head.

"Her name's Kat and she doesn't talk," Kyo answered for her.

"Well," Momiji drawled, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking on his heels. "If she doesn't talk how do you know her name? Huh, Kyo?"

"Because," Kyo snapped, hitting the boy on the head. "She's in my damn class, that's how I know." Kat chuckled quietly and shook her head before pulling Kyo away from Momiji. By then the rain had let up into a light drizzle.

"You sure do get worked up easily," Kat whispered, giggling again.

"I do not," Kyo retorted stubbornly.

"Do too," Kat said back in an attempt to annoy him.

"DO NOT!" Kyo yelled. Kat clucked her teeth and shook her head, feigning disappointment.

"See my point?" Kyo opened his mouth, ready to make a comeback but was cut off by his hyperactive cousin.

"Do you like Kyo?" Momiji asked curiously, popping up in front of the two. Kat stopped short and stared at him as the question slowly sunk in. Blushing bright red, she shook her head feverishly. "Then why do you have his name on your shirt?" Kat's face turned an even darker shad of read. She couldn't understand why people seemed to jump to that assumption when they read her shirt.

"Look you annoying little brat, didn't I tell you she couldn't talk?" Kyo yelled.

"But she looked like she was talking to you," Momiji retorted back.

"Well she wasn't so go the hell away!" Kyo's fist collided with Momiji's head again, causing the teen to start crying.

"Waa! Someone, Kyo's being mean to me!" he wailed, causing Kat to question his age.

"Well, this is a shock," came someone's monotone voice. Kat turned to see that the comment came from a boy standing next to Yuki, his elbow resting on Yuki's shoulder. He looked, in Kat's opinion, like a punk rocker, with his multiple earrings and chains. But what really caught Kat's attention, was his startling white hair, much like Kat's except for the tell-tale signs of black roots, making Kat believe he had dyed it that color. Sighing, Kat pulled on a lock of her own white hair. "It's okay Momiji, Kyo's just sticking up for his girlfriend," he continued to say, patting Momiji's head.

"Shut-up Haru," Kyo yelled, balling his hands into a fist. "Where the hell did you come from anyways?"

"I was standing here the whole time." Haru answered. Kat noticed that while he talked his voice held no emotion although his body language suggested that he was teasing. "Honestly, Kyo, you need to pay more attention to your surroundings, or did you only have eyes for your little girlfriend?"

"What?" Kyo shouted, both his and Kat's face turning a dark magenta. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say, kitty-cat," Haru continued to tease. Kat watched in amusement as Kyo seemed to boil with rage. She suddenly noticed that almost everyone would get him riled up, and it was fun to watch.

"Why you—" Kyo exploded but stopped when Kat burst out laughing, "What the hell are you laughing at?" Kat doubled over and shook her head. She was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Kat leaned against Kyo's arm and wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she looked up at him and grinned cheekily. Kyo sighed, shaking his head as he bobbed Kat on hers. "Come on, we should probably get you home."

"Awwww," Momiji whined. "Can't she come have dinner with us?"

"I don't mind," Tohru said quickly, happy to have a friend over.

"Neither do I," Yuki added. Kat looked up at Kyo with pleading eyes. After all, if he didn't want her there, then she wasn't going.

"Whatever," he finally mumbled. Kat beamed brightly and gave Kyo a hug before being pulled away by Momiji, who was singing 'Kat's coming for dinner' and spinning in a circle.

"She did just hug you, right?" Yuki asked and Kyo simply nodded his head, at a loss for words.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update. I was grounded....again. Anyway here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Fruits Basket. That's Natsuki's. But Kat is mine and mine alone. Don't try to steal her. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"And sleeping beauty returns," Shigure mused when they had reached his house. Kat ducked her head bashfully and blushed before following everyone into the living room.

"I'll get you some dry clothes, Hanaroshi-Sohma-san," Tohru told her before ducking out of the room. This statement drew Kat's attention to her clothes, which she noticed were still damp. She shivered involuntary and rubbed her arms.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked when Kat sneezed. Kat nodded her head before sneezing again.

"But your face is red," Momiji pointed out.

Worried, Kyo placed his hand on Kat's forehead. "Whoa, you're burning up!" Kat knocked Kyo's hand aside and replaced it with her own. She then threw an apprising look at Kyo when she realized it was only a little warm. Kyo sighed at her nonchant way but said nothing.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Yuki asked again. "I could get you something if you want?" Kat sighed and shook her head. At that moment Tohru walked into the room.

"Hanaroshi-san, here you are." She handed Kat the clothes, a plain cotton blouse and a short plaid skirt, and Kat left to change, reluctantly, into the clothes. When she came back she was greeted by a mocking smirk from Kyo, who noticed that she was constantly tugging on the skirt in an effort to cover her legs.

"Hey, hey," Momiji called excitedly, bouncing around the room and drawing Kat's attention away from Kyo, who she was glaring at. "Let's watch a movie!"

"Oh, what a wonderful idea," Shigure cheered, appearing from out of thin air. Kat stared at the older man in wonder. The other day he had seemed calmer and more mature, but now he was acting like a toddler. "I have the perfect movie we can watch."

"Uh, sensei?" Haru asked from his perch on the arm of Yuki's chair. "Don't you have a manuscript to finish?" Shigure froze at this then turned to look at the younger boy.

"Maybe." He admitted.

"So maybe you should go finish it instead of watching a movie with us," Yuki told him, not bothering to look at his guardian. Shigure sighed in defeat then retreated from the room.

"Ano…Momiji-kun, what are we watching?" Tohru asked, glancing quickly at the door Shigure just exited before turning to look at the blonde boy.

"My friend let me this really funny movie." He told her, pushing the tape into the VCR, then bouncing over to the couch to sit next to Tohru.

"This should be interesting," Kyo mumbled sarcastically, producing giggles from Kat.

"Somehow this picture seems a little suspicious?" Shigure commented when he had entered the room a few minutes after the movie ended. Yuki turned to look in the same direction as Shigure, shock flitting across his face.

"But how can this be possible," Tohru asked, when her attention was also drawn to where the Sohmas were staring. Shigure shrugged in answer.

"I really don't know, Tohru-kun. _I've _never seen this before."

"Shouldn't we wake them up," Haru asked. "I think Kat-san's parents might be worried if she doesn't come home today."

"Oh, you're right Haru-kun," Tohru agreed. She then looked back at the sleeping pair, biting her lip. "But they look really tired."

Kat and Kyo were both asleep on the couch where they had been sitting together. Kat was curled up at Kyo's side, her right arm hung off the edge of the couch and the other was curled up to her face. Kyo laid next to her, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist and keeping Kat from falling off the couch.

"We don't have to wake up the cat," Yuki told Tohru, sneering the word cat. "I can take Ms. Hanaroshi home." Tohru's face lit up at Yuki's suggestion.

"Ah, wait, we still have a problem," Shigure told them. Confused, everyone watched as he pulled at Kyo's arm. Before he could free Kat, however, Kyo tightened his hold on her. "It seems our little cat doesn't want to let go," Shigure concluded. "Sadly we'll have to wake them both up." Although he said it, Shigure didn't seem sad at all. On the contrary, he seemed to relish the idea of waking the two up. However, he never got a chance to try for at that moment Kyo stirred in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open to find five pairs of eyes staring back at him. Startled, he released his hold on Kat and sat up, quickly pulling her back against him before she could hit the floor.

"What the hell are ya'll staring at?" he demanded, pulling Kat onto his lap. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Uh, Kyo? Do you even realize what you're doing?" Haru asked. Kyo blinked, confusion clear on his face before looking down at Kat, who he had cradled to his chest. A hot blush stole across his face and he pushed Kat away so that she was curled up on the other side of the couch.

"Looks like Kyo-kyo's crushing on Kat," Momiji sang, before receiving a hit to the head from Kyo.

"No I'm not." he muttered.

"Actually Kyo-kun, we were just about to wake Hanaroshi-san up." Tohru explained. "It's getting pretty late and we thought Hanaroshi-san's parents might be worried."

"Kat's parents?" Kyo mumbled. He then lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you." Confusion clouded Tohru's eyes but Kyo didn't bother answering the unspoken question. "But you're right. It is getting late." Kyo then sighed and shook Kat's shoulder. "Oi, Kat, wake up." Kat didn't even twitch so Kyo tried again. "Kat! Kit-kat!" Kat's eyes flew open as soon as the words left Kyo's mouth, and she shot up into a sitting position. Her eyes searched to room before landing on Kyo, tears welling up and threatening to spill over.

"Hey, you okay?" Kyo asked, worry coating his words. Kat nodded her head quickly, blinking away the tears, before smiling up at Kyo. Kyo looked uncertain for a minute but didn't push her. "Well, come on. I'd better get you home."

Kat tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What?" Kyo asked. "You are going to school tomorrow, right? Or are you skipping again?" Kat shrugged her shoulders and Kyo shook his head.

"Honestly Kat, do you really think your mom would like you skipping school?" Kyo asked quietly. Kat's eyes widened as tears welled up again, and then she shook her head and sighed in defeat. "Didn't think so. Now come on." He held out his hand, which Kat took, and the two of them left the room, both forgetting about the company they had.

"Well," Shigure muttered, rubbing his jaw. "That was interesting."

Yuki walked aimlessly through the empty hallways of the schools northern wing. Everyone else were either outside or in the south or west wing setting up for the cultural festival. As the school's student council president there were many things Yuki had to do, and on the top of the list was to find a banc to play for the talent show. His original closing act had to cancel when their bass player broke his wrist. It was while he was thinking over his options, which weren't much, that Yuki first heard the music. The sweet melody peaked is curiosity and Yuki followed the music to the music room at the end of the hall. Inside was a grad piano and at its keys was Kat Hanaroshi. She paused in her playing before starting the song again, plucking at the keys with sure fingers. And, mush to Yuki's surprise, she began to sing.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd_

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...._

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd_

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_

Kat broke off and hit the final key, which hung in the air and bounced around the room. Yuki could still hear it in the silence that followed. The silence was finally broken when Yuki stepped forward into the room, his shoes echoing loudly. Kat gasped and spun around quickly, jumping off of the bench. She calmed down a little when she recognized Yuki but then started panicking again.

"Um…" Yuki started, but before he could get the words out Kat ran past him and out the room. "Wait!" he called after her, but she disappeared around the bend. Sighing, Yuki turned back around to look at the grand piano. He walked slowly toward it and ran his fingers across the smooth white keys, before pressing down on a random black one. The sharp pitched rose out of the piano and lingered in the air.

"What a beautiful voice," he mused.

The cafeteria was a constant loud buzz of noise that managed to drift its way to Kat's ears, where she sat under one of the school's large oak trees, four feet away. She picked absently at the lone piece of bread on her tray, her eyes trained on something far away.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" The question jarred Kat out of her dreamlike state, and she turned to look up at Yuki, who was giving her a small smile. Kat's cheeks flushed red and she shrugged. She was fine with Yuki's company as long as he didn't talk about what he heard earlier. "Sorry, if I'm bothering you," he continued to say, making small talk. "I just wanted to avoid my fan club." Kat spared him a sympathetic smile, and then went back to picking at her bread, throwing a few crumbs out for the gathering birds. Then she sighed. What was the point in acting like a mute if he'd already heard her sing?

"I don't really mind," she mumbled. She felt Yuki's shock before she saw it, and she couldn't help but feel a little smug. "What? So I can sing but I can't talk?" Yuki's face flushed red and he was saved from answering by the appearance of Tohru, followed by Momiji and Haru.

"Hanaroshi-san, Yuki-kun, I was wondering where you'd gone." Tohru was saying, a relieved look on her face.

"I just wanted to eat in a quiet place." Yuki told her, giving her a brighter smile than the one he'd given Kat earlier, and Kat couldn't help but wonder about that.

"I thought you said you were giving you groupies the slip?" Kat inputted, surprising three more people with her sudden will to talk. Yuki chuckled.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Kat nodded numbly. She was starting to get uncomfortable with talking, not being used to talking to more than one person.

"Where's Kyo," she suddenly blurted out, cutting Momiji off. She flushed again when everyone turned to stare at her curiously.

"Um…I think I saw Kyo-kun in the classroom a while ago," Tohru offered helpfully. Kat nodded and went back to picking at her bread, placing a piece into her mouth absently.

"Kat?" Kat looked up to see Kyo making his way over to their group, and a smile spread across her face.

"Speak of the devil," Yuki murmured, receiving a glare from Kyo.

"Where were you?" Kat demanded, drawing Kyo's attention away from Yuki. Kyo blinked at Kat, confusion clear on his face.

"Oh? So you're talking to other people now?" There was just a hint of teasing in his voice and Kat immediately caught it. She stuck her tongue out childishly. "Just asking," Kyo said in his defense.

"Jerk," she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Kyo sighed and sat down next to her.

"Are you not eating today?" Kyo then asked when he noticed Kat's empty tray littered with bread crumbs.

"Leave me alone," she muttered sullenly, although she couldn't help but notice the concern in the orange haired boy's voice.

"Shame on you Kyo," Momiji scolded, popping a lollipop in his mouth. "You shouldn't tease Kat like that." He wagged his finger at Kyo.

"Kyo threw the teen a glare. "No one asked you." Kat rolled her eyes.

"Just drop it Kyo."

"Um…Yuki-kun, how's preparation for the talent show going?" Tohru asked in an attempt to change the topic.

"Well, everything's going good. I just need to find a new closing act." Yuki told her.

"What happened to the band you had scheduled. I heard they were awesome," Haru inputted. Yuki sighed and shook his head.

"The bass player broke his wrist."

"Huh, too bad for him. Can't play a bass on a bad wrist, and base players are rare." The group turned to look at Kat in surprise.

"How do you know that?" Yuki asked. Kat lifted her shoulders in a shrug.

"Well, a bass is hard to play. It's much easier to get an electric guitar." Yuki thought about that.

"Hanaroshi-san, do you play the bass?" he asked.

"Yeah, I play a lot of stuff. You didn't think I only knew how to play the piano did you?" Kat asked. Then a suspicious look crossed her face. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble—"

"No." Kat said, cutting him off. She shook her head to further her point.

"Oh come on Kat. You could do it," Kyo urged, poking Kat with his elbow. Kat turned to glare at him. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Okay Yuki, I'll do it," Kat agreed. A relieved look crossed Yuki's face but disappeared at Kat's next words. "As long as you all join me."

"Oooh!" Momiji cheered. "It'll be like a rock band!"

"But Hanaroshi-san," Yuki protested. "None of us know how to play any instruments."

"That's alright," Kat told him. "We've got about six weeks till the festival, I'll teach you how to play." Yuki groaned and Tohru and Momiji cheered excitedly.

"Whoa," Haru explained, for once showing emotion. "Check out that bike!" The group paused at the school gate, looking in the direction of Haru's gaze. Haru whistled and shook his head, envious. "I'd love to meet the person who owns that. Wouldn't you," he pulled his attention to Kyo, waiting for an answer. Kyo shrugged, and turned to look at the bike. It was a sleek silver motorcycle, its composition suggesting that it was made for speed.

"Aw, those helmets are so cute," Tohru squealed, drawing Kyo attention to the two silver helmets on the leather seats. Stuck to the back of them were two cats, one orange and the other white. Kyo smiled at that. Tohru always was a cat lover.

"I don't think so," Yuki mutter, too low for Tohru to hear.

"Hey, look, it's Kat." Now Kyo's attention was drawn away from the bike and to the girl who was just exiting the school building. She didn't seem to notice the group, her topaz eyes trained on an object not in their direction. For a moment, Kyo caught an exasperated look on her face, as she walked toward the motorcycle, where a couple of students had started to crowd.

"What do you think she'd doing," Momiji asked as Kat pushed through the swarm of people. She stopped next to the bike and reached into the pocket of her black blazer and pulled out a key, which she pushed into the bike. It roared to life and the students back away.

"Hold up." Haru said, his eyes lighting up with surprise again. "Kyo's _girlfriend_ owns the bike?!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kyo shouted balling his hands up into a fist. Kat then turned to look at the group, almost as if she had heard Kyo over the roar of the bike's engine. A slow smile spread across her lips and she jumped on, riding the short distance toward the group.

"Hello, Hanaroshi-san," Tohru greeted.

"Hey."

"So, you ride a motorcycle, play the bass, and wear all black," Haru asked and Kat turned to look at him confused. "Kyo, I just might be in love with you're girlfriend," he then said, producing a blush from both Kyo and Kat.

"How many times must I tell you that she's not my girlfriend?" Kyo yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"You know Kyo, yelling all the time is a sign of anger management issues," Kat pointed out. Yuki's lips pulled into a smile.

"I might be in love with her too," he said jokingly. Kat giggled.

"So we all agree," Haru asked.

"Agree on what?" Tohru asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"We're all in love with Kat!" Momiji yelled, grabbing Kat's hand. Kat blushed furiously and Kyo grinded his teeth. Kat noticed that and a playful smirk crossed her face.

"Awwww, it's okay Kyo, I love you more," she said, nudging him in the side. Now it was Kyo's turn to blush and the group broke out laughing.


	5. Chapter 4

After a lot of waiting and a stroke of procrastinatis I'm back with another chapter. Depening on my mood there will be another one soon.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. How sad. Kat's mine.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Kat found that the longer he hung out with Kyo's group, the easier it was for her to talk to them. And Tohru's overall politeness gave her an excuse to not go home, and Yuki's idea distracted her mind from thoughts of her mother. Overall, the group was friendly and Kat was sad that the only reason she came to be their friend was through the death of her mother.

"Ah! I see that our beloved sleeping beauty has decided to grace my presence yet again," Shigure spoke up in a wistful tone, breaking through Kat's thoughts when the group made it to the house.

"Stop calling her that! She has a name damnit!" Kyo yelled, punching Shigure in the face and enticing giggles from Kat.

"Shi-chan we're gonna be in a band!" Momiji told the adult cheerfully, ending the argument between him and Kyo before it could start. Shigure composed himself and started at the childlike teen, not sure if he should entirely believe him.

"Unfortunately Momiji is right," Yuki sighed when he caught Shigure's expression. He then brushed past his open-mouthed guardian. The group then retreated to the living room where they sat down for tea.

"A band," Shigure asked, suspicion clear in his voice. "Why?" He was for the first time absolutely confused. He couldn't imagine why any Sohma would participate in a group that involved attracting attention they tried hard to avoid. And he was fairly certain that no one, besides Momiji, even knew how to play an instrument.

"Well I had planed for a band to close up on our Cultural festival this year but they had an accident and so I had to find a replacement," Yuki informed the older Sohma.

"Okay," Shigure drawled, "But why you all?" Yuki threw a somewhat accusing look at Kat, who whistled innocently and avoided his gaze. Shigure looked between the two, coming up with more questions than answers. He then sighed when no one offered him an answer. "Do any of you even know how to play any interments?" he asked, exasperated.

"That's what Yuki said," Haru spoke up in monotone, before taking a sip of his tea. Now Shigure was even more confused. If Yuki pointed out that they couldn't play, why where they in a band. Nothing was adding up.

"And someone," Kyo spoke up, throwing a glare at Kat who stared pointedly at her cup," wouldn't take no for an answer." Shigure turned to stare at Kat and saw her mouth something that looked suspiciously like 'Ungrateful teens'.

"Huh?" He asked, all his confusion coming out in the one word. At this point Kat looked up and nudged Tohru before staring at the clock.

"Oh no! I have to start dinner," she exclaimed and Shigure watched as a triumphant smile crept up her face. Tohru turned to look at the girl. "Would you like to help Hanaroshi-san?" Kat then grinned and nodded her head before escaping into the kitchen with Tohru and ending the conversation.

"Is that even edible?" Kat looked up from the plate on the counter to find Kyo leaning over her shoulder. She glared at him, before jabbing her elbow into his ribs.

"Of course it's edible,' she muttered sullenly before scooping a pile of leeks and dropping it on the plate. She had the pleasure of watching Kyo's face twist in disgust. "And of course this is for you." Kyo's jaw dropped before his jaw clenched, and it took Kat everything to keep her expression neutral. "Yeah, Tohru told me how much you love leeks." She then let an innocent smile grace her lips, and shifting the plates in her hands, she slipped past Kyo and into the dinning room. She added the plate to the table and turned to look at Kyo. "I'm joking."

"Oh," Kyo muttered, trying to sound nonchalant but Kat still heard the relief in his voice. She snickered as the room slowly filled.

"Hey! Kat's eating the same thing as Kyo!" Momiji announced after a pregnant silence, and Kat wondered if she imagined the hint of jealously in his voice. At his statement everyone focused on Kat and her face turned red.

"Um…well Hanaroshi-san doesn't like leeks and…there wasn't…anything else," Tohru stuttered nervously and Kat just shrugged.

"Hmm…I wonder," Haru deadpanned. He then turned his intense gray eyes onto Kat. "Do you like spring onions?" Kat made a face and she felt Kyo bristle beside her.

"What about high places," Momiji joined in, his face alight with excitement. Kat nodded her head slowly.

"What about the rain," Shigure cut in and at Kat's shake of the head he smirked at Kyo. It seemed like a game, where they drilled her for questions and every one of them seemed to make Kat tense.

"Wow! You and Kyo are like twins!" Momiji exclaimed once the questioning session was over.

"Well I sure learned a lot today." Kat jumped at the sound of Kyo's voice and turned to see him standing right behind her.

"Why must you always sneak up on me like that," Kat demanded, glaring at him. Kyo shrugged and sat down on the roof tiles. Kat rolled her yellow eyes. "And of course you learned stuff. It's called school for a reason." Now it was Kyo's turn to glare and Kat's lips twitched in a smile.

"You know that's not what I meant." Kat sighed and turned to stare at the horizon, where the sun was disappearing and the trees where turning black.

"Well, what did you learn," she asked and her tone was weary.

"That you very mush fit you name, and you don't like being called Kit-kat. You—"

"How do you know that," Kat demanded, cutting Kyo off. "I don't remember mentioning that." Kyo blinked then shrugged.

"Well when I called you that yesterday looked like you were going to cry," he commented. Kat's brows knitted together in confusion. She couldn't remember Kyo calling her that, in fact she hadn't her that name since the morning of her mother's death.

"Oh? Well I don't hate it. My mama used to calm me that all the time. That's all." Kyo nodded in understanding.

"Well I know for sure that you don't like it when people point out you hair or eye color." Kat snorted.

"Do you like it when people talk about your hair color?" She asked then shook her head, not wanting an answer. "Plus it's not my fault. Medication messed me up. All because of that stupid accident," she muttered the last part but Kyo still picked it up with his sensitive hearing.

"What accident?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kat mumbled and Kyo squashed down his curiosity. The two sat in silence for a while until Kat broke it.

"Why does Tohru live here?" She rested her head on her knees and turned to look at Kyo. "Why does she live with you'll?"

"Well she lost her mom about two years ago so she's kinda like you, except she had to live with her relatives. She was living in a tent when Shigure and that damn Yuki found her."

"A tent?" Kat asked, skeptical. Kyo shrugged and Kat could see that he was fighting a smile.

"Yeah. It's complicated. If you want the whole thing ask Tohru." Kat nodded.

"So, what about you?"

"Why do you like high places?" Kat sighed. She knew when someone wanted to avoid a question.

"Here's a better question: Why do **you** like high places?" Kyo laughed at that.

"Are you avoiding the question?" He asked, and Kat scowled at him causing him to laugh again.

"Wow Kyo, you're smarted than you look," she commented dryly, earning herself a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Come on," Kyo said, standing up and then holding his hand out to Kat. Kat looked at his hand suspiciously then up at his face.

"Why? Where are we going?" When Kyo didn't answer she blew out her breath in a huff before allowing him to pull her up.

"Busy Tokyo," Kat stated under her breath before shaking her head in wonder. They were currently standing in the middle of a mall, the place was practically buzzing with activity despite the late hour.

"Well this is a tourist center," Kyo told her and she glared at him for his tone suggested that she was stupid. Kyo smiled in amusement before nodding his head at one of the venders. "You want some ice-cream?" Kat huffed out her breath in annoyance.

"Oh you're lucky I have a sweet tooth Kyo," she commented earning a laugh from Kyo. Once Kyo had bought Kat her treat, they settled down by one of the large windows.

"So, I'm listening," Kyo commented lightly. Kat paused and looked up, the plastic spoon sticking out of her mouth and chocolate fudge speared on her left cheek. She narrowed her eyes at Kyo who broke out laughing at her childish appearance. "Well don't you look cute," he said once he was over his laughing fit. Kat turned a bright shade of red before snatching the napkin out of his hand and whipping her cheek with it.

"Kyo Sohma, you think you're so cunning don't you," she accused, her glare increasing. "You did all this just so you could butter me up." Kyo held up his hands in surrender.

"Guilty as charged." Kat crossed her arms over her chest and turned to face the window. "Come on, are you going to tell me or not?"

"How about not," Kat snapped, still not turning to meet his eye. She grabbed her bowl and shoved an angry spoonful into her mouth.

"Hey guys!" The voice had Kat looking up to see Momiji standing a little way's off waving at them. He grinned and ran over, plopping down in the empty seat beside Kat. "What are you guy's doing here?" Kat blinked and looked over to see Kyo glaring at the boy.

"Well Kyo dragged me out here," Kat told the blonde. "What are you doing here Momiji-kun?" Momiji seemed to somber at the question and her gazed out at the window. Kat turned to see what he was looking at to see two more blondes standing outside the window. It was a very beautiful woman and what appeared to be a mini-me clutching at her hand. Kat immediately noted the resemblance and turned to look at Momiji, who was watching the pair with a wistful expression. "Oh? So, you're here with you family?" Kat's question jarred Momiji out of his thoughts.

"Nah," he told her, stretching his arms out over the table. "Tohru was a little worried about you two so I volunteered to look."

"Oh," Kat sighed softly, yet something about Momiji's expression had her thinking it was a lie. That and the fact that Momiji and Haru had left just a little bit before they had.

"So, what were you guy's talking about," Momiji asked, quickly changing the topic, and from Kyo's sigh it was appreciated. Kat huffed out an annoyed sigh when Kyo's eyes landed on her.

"Well I've been trying to get Kat to tell me something," Kyo admitted, and Kat was just a little surprised that he was actually answering one of Momiji's questions.

"Oo! Is it a secret?" Momiji asked, practically bouncing in his seat. "Can I hear?" Kat bit her lip nervously.

"Well I don't really wanna talk about it," she admitted.

"What, did someone die?" Kyo asked, sarcasm coating his words, but Kat still bristled.

"Actually someone did," Kat snapped, before shoving the last spoon of ice-cream into her mouth.

"Who?" Momiji asked, his curiosity practically bubbling over.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she commented nonchalantly as if that would steer them off of the topic. Kyo leaned forward over the table and Momiji leaned in too.

"Try us." Kat sighed in defeat and tossed the plastic container into the trash can behind her.

"Me?" Both boys leaned back and blinked.

"You what?" Momiji asked, tilting his head to the side a little. Kat looked at both off their faces before sighing again.

"I died." Kat stated bluntly, and then rocked back in her chair as she waited for it to sink in.

"You…died?" Kyo asked slowly.

"Yes," Kat hissed, slamming her chair back down on four feet. "It was a near death experience, damn it." Realization crossed both boys' faces and they both breathed "Oh," at the same time. "Yeah 'oh'," Kat muttered sourly, crossing her arms over her chest again. "This is why I don't like talking about it."

"Whoa, no need to bite our head off," Kyo commented holding his hands up as if warding something off. "It was just hard to understand." Kat's eyebrow rose delicately and her lips twitched despite her mood.

"Are you saying you're slow?" At her question Momiji burst into laughter and Kyo glared at the blonde teen.

"No, that's not what I'm saying," he snapped irritably.

"Yeah, it was just something you could only understand with experience," Momiji imputed, nodding his head cutely, and Kat found herself smiling at them.

"You're right." Kyo shook his head and pushed away from the table.

"Alright, come on."

"Can I come," Momiji asked, jumping up. Kat nodded and both teen turned to look at Kyo with pleading eyes.

"What ever."

Kat's eyes fluttered open to see more darkness. Yawning widely she turned and snuggled her head into her heated pillow. Sighing contently at the rhythmic beat she could hear that easily matched the pace of her heart. She was just starting to fall back asleep when she realized she didn't have a heated pillow. Shocked, she pushed away from the 'pillow' only for her back to hit an extremely warm wall. Now very confused, because she knew her bed had a lot more space than that, she sat up and looked around. What she saw nearly had her screaming like a girl caught in the shower. Her so called 'pillow' was actually Momiji's chest and the heated 'wall' what Kyo. She was just trying to figure out what they were doing in her house, much less her bed, when she caught sight of the time. Cursing under her breath she jumped over Momiji's sleeping form and rushed to her bathroom to get ready.

"Damn it," she cursed again as she rushed back to her room only to find that her school bag wasn't there. On her way to her window to open the shades, she tripped over her guitar case and smashed head first into the side of her bed. "_Ita_!" she moaned and her out cry woke Kyo, who looked around the room through bleary eyes.

"Where?" He asked.

"No time, grab Momiji-kun so we can go," Kat instructed, rubbing her forehead. Kyo blinked before looking down at Momiji. "Now!" He jumped at her voice before grabbing Momiji by his waist and slinging him over his shoulder. Then the trio raced over to Shigure's house.

"Kyo-kun, Hanaroshi-san," Tohru exclaimed when they ran through the door. "Where have you been? Are you alright? Why is Momiji-kun here?"

"Calm down," Kyo snapped once he caught his breath. He then stood the sleeping boy onto his feet and shook him. "_Oi_, wake up!" Momiji's eyes fluttered open and he swayed on his feet.

"Well, where were you?" Yuki demanded, coming up to stand next to Tohru. "Honda-san has been sick with worry." Momiji mumbled something before resting his head on Kat's shoulder.

"Yes, Kyo-kun. It's bad to worry our little flower. Oh I shutter to think of what you did to poor Kat-kun." Shigure commented with a sigh. Kyo bristled up and Kat sighed.

"What! I didn't do anything!" Kyo yelled, waking Momiji up completely. He blinked and looked at Kat with confused brown eyes.

"Kat?" he asked in a sleepy voice. "Where am I?" he mumbled, looking around. He blinked again. "This isn't your house."

"Oh!" Shigure asked, shocked at Momiji's words. He then whirled around to look at Kyo with a disgusted look. "I thought I raised you better than to spend the night in an innocent girl's house." He then walked over to Kat and hugged her head. "Oh you poor thing! Fret not I shall punish Kyo for taking advantage of you!" Both Kat and Kyo turned a bright shade of red and Momiji laughed at them.

"Don't worry Shi-chan I made sure Kyo didn't do anything," Momiji told then man, while Kat pushed him away.

"_Ano_…where did you go?" Tohru asked curiously.

"We went to the mall," Momiji shouted, punching his fist into the air.

"The mall?" Yuki asked confused.

"Yup, yup. Well really Kyo took Kat to the mall and I saw them there. And then we showed Kat around for a while. But then it got late so we went to Kat's house, and Kyo started yelling at me and then we fell asleep." Kat face palmed and shook her head. She honestly couldn't remember anything after they had left the mall.

"Look, can we just get to school already," Kat asked while they gapped at Momiji. Shigure then blinked and turned to look at Kat, surprised shown clearly on his face.

"Wow Kat-kun you have such a beautiful voice," he compliment. Kyo snorted and Kat elbowed him in his ribs.

"Jerk."


	6. Chapter 5

You guess are so lucky. I've been on a roll lately if you can tell. It's all just spilling out I can't even type fast enough. So heres another chapter and you might just get lucky again.

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue cause I don't own, as sad as that may be.

**Author Note: **Wow! this is my first one. Anyways when I was writing the first part of this I kept thinking about those snickers comertials, You know the ones where they go 'Need a moment? Chew on this.' That's where I got the idea of Kat shoving the rice ball in her mouth. Can you just imagine that? And for the song, I know its supposed to be about two couples but when I heard it I though it can also be used for Kat and her mother. Anywho...enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"And that ends the longest week of my life," Kat sighed, leaning back in her chair as the classroom emptied.

"You know I'm still getting used to the fact that you're actually talking," Arisa commented, leaning forward so that she could smack her hand against Kat's shoulder. Her comment received an annoyed took from Kat and a chuckled from Kyo.

"Whatever," she muttered and leaned over to pick up her bag. "So, what do ya'll have planned for today?" She asked as they were making their way to the school gate.

"I have to look after my little brother," Saki stated in her mysterious voice.

"Lucky," Arisa sighed, and then she made a face. "I've got work." Kat smirked then turned to look at the Sohmas and Tohru.

"We're not really doing anything," Yuki admitted, and Tohru nodded in agreement. Kat poised a thoughtful look before a grin stretched across her face, and not the 'I'm-really-happy' grin, more like the 'I'm-scheming-something-no-one-will-like' kinda grin.

"Penny for your thought," Kyo asked, not noticing Kat's expression.

"Well its Friday, so I thought now would be a good time to break all of you into you're instruments." Kat suggested and Kyo and Yuki froze.

"Instruments?" Arisa asked, confused.

"Yeah, we're gonna be in a band," Momiji told her excitedly.

"A band? How interesting," Saki commented dully, and Momiji nodded. "But I wonder, where will you get the instruments?" Yuki turned to look at the mysterious girl before turning to Kat.

"Hanajima-san is right. We don't have any instruments." And no one could miss the relief in his voice. But the grin that stretched across Kat's face had him paling.

"Honestly, Yuki-kun." She said, shaking her head. "Do you think I'd suggest a band if I didn't have any instruments?" Yuki gulped loudly.

"Oh, you already have some," he asked, trying to keep his tone polite, and Kat nodded her head in a very Momiji-like fashion.

"They're all at my house." And with that said, Momiji grabbed her arm then hooked his other arm with Tohru's and the three walked out of the school gates.

"Wow. That girl sure is something." Haru voice and the remaining two Sohma's couldn't help but nod numbly.

"Hey, why don't ya'll spend the night at my place," Kat suggested, as they turned onto her street.

"Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea, Hanaroshi-san," Tohru piped up, but the she looked down at her hands, a worried expression crossing her face. "But won't we be a burden to you parents?" Kat laughed at her, ignoring the throbbing pain in her chest at the mention of her parents.

"Not at all. Besides, Momiji-kun and Kyo already spent the night at my place suddenly." She pointed out and Tohru's face brightened up. Shaking her head Kat looked down at the motorcycle she was wheeling beside her. They had made a brief stop at Shigure's so she could pick it up.

"Oi, Kat, we're here," Kyo stated, bring Kat out of her thoughts. She blinked and looked up to see that they were in fact in front of her house.

"Oh," she whispered. She leaned the motorcycle against the wall before reaching into her school bag for her keys, only to come up empty handed. "Now where did I put that," she mumbled going through it again.

"Are you looking for these?" Kat looked up to see Kyo jangling the keys in front of her face.

"How'd you—?"

"Momiji had them," Kyo stated, cutting her off. Kat rolled her eyes before opening the door and then sweeping her hand out as if to present something.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Kat gave them a quick tour before leaving them in the living room while she got snacks.

"Hanaroshi-san's house is so big," Tohru commented lightly, standing up to look at the photos around the room.

"I guess," Kyo mumbled, studying the black haired woman in the picture by the couch.

"Hmmm…that's weird," Tohru mumbled to herself, her brows pulled together in thought. Yuki turned to look at her.

"What is Honda-san?" Tohru jumped then turned to find everyone watching her.

"Oh…ano…its n-nothing," she stuttered, a blush covering her face. "It's just that I noticed that Hanaroshi-san doesn't have any pictures of her father." She admitted, the thoughtful look coming back to her face. Kyo blinked, before realizing that Kat never once mentioned even having a father. He was thinking of ways to get Kat to talk about it when the girl in question appeared, bearing a tray of rice balls.

"Sorry that I don't have anything else. We just moved in after all, I haven't had time to go shopping yet." She told then, placing the tray on the table and pushing at her white hair.

"That's okay Hanaroshi-san," Tohru reassured the girl. Kat smiled and plopped down on the couch between Momiji and Kyo. She looked from one to the other before sighing.

"Why is it that I always end up between you two?"

"What do you mean, this is the first time," Momiji asked, tilting his head cutely.

"Actually, this is the second time." At their confused expression Kat sighed again. "Well when I woke up this morning I was somehow sandwiched in between you two." Both teens turned a bright red and Haru's mouth lifted into a smirk.

"Wait, wait," Yuki said, leaning his head in his hand. He sighed then pierced Kat with his lavender gaze. "They were _**in**_ your bed?" To avoid answering Kat reached over and stuffed a whole rice ball into her mouth, then shrugged and mumbled something. Momiji busted out laughing and that proved to change the topic.

"So are you guys ready to do this?" Kat asked, rubbing her hands together in excitement. Yuki force a smile onto his face and Kyo looked like he had eaten something bad. "Oh come on. Its not gonna be that bad."

"Says you." Kyo mumbled and Kat hit him in the head.

"Anyway, before I can actually give you instrument I need to decide what positions you're gonna play." Kat then looked over each one of them. "Okay. I got it. You," here she pointed at Tohru who jumped slightly. "I'll have you as a back up singer." Then she moved to point at Haru. "You've got drums, and you have the keyboard," she stated shrugging in Yuki's direction. "Lastly, you two," she turned to look at Kyo and Momiji, "will be backing me up on the electric. I'll handle base. Simple?" No one said anything. "Good." Then she stood up and led then into another room that had some padding on the wall. There was a drum set backed against one of the walls and next to into was a black keyboard. Above that, held up by pegs, where three sets of guitars, one blue and V-shaped, another red and star-shaped, and the last black with red flames. On another wall was a pair of trumpets, a clarinet, a flute, and a saxophone. Underneath those, leaning on a stand, was a violin, a viola, and a cello. And near the back by the sliding doors was a black grand piano.

"Wow," Tohru and Momiji sighed, and Kat couldn't help but beam with pride.

"Are you trying to start a store?" Kyo joked but Kat could hear the amazement in his voice.

"When you said you played a lot of things you weren't kidding," Yuki mutter, walking over to the grand piano and running his fingers over the keys.

"Yeah, well you get bored being me after a while," Kat said, reaching over and picking up a pair of drum sticks. She handed it to Haru and Momiji picked up her violin.

"It's so beautiful," he murmured, admiring the instrument's structure. Kat found that cheeky grin fill up her face again.

"Wait until you see Angel. She was my first instrument," Kat told him.

"Angel?" Kyo asked, turning away from the guitars on the wall. Kat nodded rapidly.

"Wait, I'll go get her." Then she disappeared out the door.

"Wow, this girl is absolutely amazing," Haru muttered. "She plays a lot of instruments, rides a motorcycle and I'll bet anything she can sing."

"She can," Yuki told them and Haru just shook his head, an amused smile playing on his lips. The sound of the doorbell soon drew everyone attention. The room was right near the front door so that they could see anyone that entered the house. Kat soon appeared a confused look on her face and a wooden guitar in her hands. She propped the guitar against the wall and opened the door, and everyone could see all the color leave her face.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded in a steely voice, her jaw clenched.

"Can I come in?" Kat's eyes narrowed and she stood a little to the side so that the man could walk in. He had choppy brown hair that looked like he had been constantly running his finger through it, and weary brown eyes. He looked around as he entered and when his eyes landed on the group standing in the music room, his eyes widened. "Haru? Why are you here?"

"He's my friend," Kat told him and the man flinched at her icy tone. "How do you know him?" The man turned to look at her.

"Kathy he's your cousin," he explained as if Kat should have already known that. Surprise flashed in her eyes for a brief moment before they chilled again.

"Well it's not like I could have known that." She folded her arms over her chest, and glared at him. "What do you want Rain-san?

"Kathy," the man said in a warning tone. Kat tensed up.

"That's not my name," she spat at him. Rain sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up more.

"You're right. Sorry." He apologized but Kat didn't relax.

"Just tell me why you're here and leave already." Rain nodded.

"I-I want you to come live with me," he stated. Kat bristled, and blinked as if seeing him for the first time. "At the Sohma estate," he continued. Kat opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "Haru will be there too. He does live with me." Kat's eyes flickered over to the room to see that everyone was staring at the confrontation in shock before she turned her gaze back to Rain.

"No." Rain stepped back a step and winced as if her answer had cause him physical damage. Kat sighed and she dropped her arms. "I can't. Not after what you did to us. Even if she's gone that doesn't mean I can forgive you. I'm sorry." Rain nodded and his jaw clenched as if he were fighting tears.

"I understand. But Kat," Kat met his eye. "I'll always be here for you, okay?" At her nod Rain sighed. "I-I guess I'll see you?" This received another nod and Rain smiled a little. "Bye," and with that parting her left. Kat sighed and slid down to the floor once the door had closed. She pulled up her knees and draped her arms over it.

"Hey, Kat? Are you okay?" Kat looked up and was a little shocked to see that it was Momiji that had asked the question. She forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. That was just a little tiring, I guess." None of them looked convinced and Kat sighed again. "Okay so I'm not fine."

"Why was Rain-oji here anyway?" Haru asked and Momiji sat on her left and Kyo on her right.

"I don't know," Kat sighed and she felt that with each sigh her heart ached. Seeing Rain had reminded her once again of her mother and before Kat knew it tears were spilling down her face.

"Hanaroshi-san," Tohru exclaimed, dropping to her knees in front of the crying girl. "What's wrong?" Kat sniffed and whipped at her eyes.

"I-I…"she stammered, then dropped her head onto her arms. "Oh God I miss her so much," she wailed, but Kyo was the only one who knew who she was talking about. "God, seeing m-my father again—" She broke off and shook her head.

"He's your dad?" Haru asked the surprise evident in his voice. Kat nodded slowly.

"Yeah…he…he probably was just informed about mama," she mumbled. Tohru reached out and patted Kat's hand sympathetically.

"What happened to your mom?" Yuki asked but Kat just shook her head. Kyo sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Her mom died Monday," he informed them, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. He heard Tohru gasp.

"So that's why you were called out of class," Tohru murmured, rubbing soothing circles into Kat's hand. Momiji snaked his arm around Kat's shoulder and Kat buried her face into his chest, much to everyone's surprise. The surprise quickly wore off and Momiji rubbed Kat's arm in a comforting gesture. And that's how they stayed for a while, Kat crying into Momiji's shirt, Momiji rubbing Kat's arm, Tohru running her hand through Kat's hair, Kyo sitting there and Yuki and Haru standing, all of them silent. And when Kat was down to sniffling Momiji decided to lighten the mood.

"Hey, is that Angel?" Kat pulled away from the blonde to see him pointing at her wooden guitar.

"Yeah," Kat replied softly and she walked over to it.

"How about you play a song," he then suggested, after all he knew that playing music could be a way to release bottled up emotions. Kat nodded and led the group into the music room. She then grabbed a black box for recording and popped in a disc and hit play. She sat down as the music flowed around the room and she began to play.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

It was silent for a while after the song was over, and Kat's mood hung in the air like a tangent mist. Kat took a deep breath before letting it out and smiled at the group before her.

"So…um…what do you think?"

"That was beautiful Hanaroshi-san!" Tohru exclaimed, reaching over and clasping Kat's hands between hers. "I never knew you were so talented, and you're voice is so beautiful!" Kat turned a bright red.

"Really? I don't think so," Kat mumbled.

"Oh no! It was wonderful!"

"If you say so…"

"Kat, you're so modest," Momiji stated with a laugh.


End file.
